One good reason
by icy snowflake33
Summary: calypso is back and wants Percy but he has Annabeth if he doesn't have a good reason of why he released her then he and Annabeth have to break up forever.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**Percy's pov**

I woke up early that morning and got dressed quickly. Camp starts today oh ... shit CAMP STARTS TODAY! I pulled on some clothes told mom I was leaving and hopped in the Ferrari. About 20 minutes later I saw one mad looking Annabeth glaring at me.

''Hey Annabeth, hop in!'' I tried not to sound nervous. ''WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS MORNING! You know we were supposed to go to camp early this time!'' I knew there was only one thing that would stop her from yelling at me.I hopped out of the car grabbed her by the waist and leaned over her ear and said ''Annabeth Chase get in the car or else...'' She didn't respond so I pulled her into a long deep kiss. She practically melted in my arms and I carefully lifted her into the car. ''Percy, one day I have to stop falling for that.'' I kissed her a little and we drove off to camp with me constantly being distracted by her eyes. At camp later Chiron noticed we were 2 hours late and then got mad at us. Annabeth left for archery practice and so I was left alone. I left my bags unpacked at the cabin and headed for the beach with a pack of cokes. I sat down and popped open a coke and looked out to the ocean. Its weird how all of this calms me down. I saw visions in my head i saw grover saying Enchiladas! Which made me crack up a little. I saw when I was at Hoover Dam with Thalia, Grover, and Zoe and we were laughing while Grover said I need to use the dam bathroom. I saw when i bathed at the Styx and i saw a vision of Annabeth pulling me up. And all those visions stopped coming when I heard ''Percy, is that you.'' I turned around to see beautiful Calypso. ''It is you!'' She rushed over to hug me and we started talking. '' Percy ever since your wish after the war was granted I was let go I could come to the real world and finally see it for myself. And Percy I could see... you.'' she stated in a calm voice ''Calypso I'm happy to see you but...but oh never mind.'' I looked into her almond eyes and we were drawn to each other like a trance and we kissed a very short it told me she really really waited for this. ''PERCY JACKSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'' I looked behind me and saw Annabeth and she was crying her eyes out. '' I thought ...I ...I'' she ran fast and I got up and chased her.'' Annabeth, I screamed ANNABETH! I found her sobbing at the Athena cabin and since no one was inside I entered. '' I...Percy...I'' she continuously said between sobs. ''SHH!, I know what you saw but its ok.'' ''NO ITS NOT! SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU your... your mine.'' She grabbed me and started crying on my shirt. '' Dam... it i thought, I wanted to comfort her but that was true I kissed Calypso.'' ''Percy, you didn't kiss her back did you? Tell me.'' ''Annabeth, I did kiss her back but I was under a trance of some kind.'' ''no ... no ...NO!'' ''GO AWAY ! GET AWAY FROM ME!'' ''Annabeth I ... listen...ANNABETH!''

**Annabeth's pov**

I yelled at Percy. He told me he actually kissed that threat back! Annabeth he yelled at me so loud that for the first time I was actually scared of him I sat right back down and I started sobbing again. He pulled me closer to him and I couldn't help it I grabbed and held him. '' Annabeth, Its ok there is no need to worry. I finally got the nerve to speak '' You...you ...Pr..promise never to kiss her again?'' '' I promise wisegirl'' And I finally stopped crying and looked into those sea green eyes. I kissed him and then said '' I trust you seaweed brain I really do.'' And he kissed me back and said ''I love you wisegirl'' And he bounded out the door. I got up and washed my face up changed my clothes and left to find Percy. He was down at the beach talking to ugh calypso. I went toward them and sat down right next to him. '' Annabeth are you ok?'' he asked me '' I'm fine'' He pecked at my cheek and held me close to him. ''So you must be the Annabeth Chase Percy was talking about earlier right?''

I looked at calypso and said YES, and I'm his girlfriend. ''really your his girlfriend, I thought I was.'' I stared at Percy and he said ''Calypso that was when I was 15 and I didn't really love you I always loved Annabeth.'' '' Well, I thought you granted that wish to see me Percy if you have a good reason by the end of the week on why you granted that wish and you didn't do it for me then I will believe you truly love Annabeth but if you don't then you will be my love and not hers.'' I stared at her in shock and then looked at Percy who was also in shock. ''I will be on my way now.'' She got up and left. ''Percy you do have a good reason?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Kids, let's get started. Oh Okay, I admit my first chapter wasn't so great, but hey I'm new to this (well old..but it's been a while..) (you get the point) Now you all need to know that I am open to suggestions. If you feel like your brilliant idea should be in this story then just review. I also have gotten A LOT of hate mail. Hey. Haters make you famous. Now I would like to thank a certain someone for actually giving me the guts to write this again. (Thank you ArtemisandOrion). I really appreciated that! Now let us COMMENCE! (btw I'm changing the character's personality a bit)**

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov:

I knew that I was screwed. Annabeth's voice echoed in my head. Do I have a good reason? I made that wish, so I could let Calypso go free. She didn't deserve to be trapped like that, but I knew that I loved Annabeth. Would Calypso believe me? When was the end of the week anyway? I had to make up a lie. It would be impossible for me not to. I sigh and fall into the warm sand. If only….. If only I wasn't the one who freed her. My eyes grew big. Finally I got it. I knew what to tell her, and it wasn't exactly a lie. I get up and start running toward the Athena Cabin.

'' Annabeth!''

I look through the screen door and see Annabeth on her laptop. Her face was puffy and red. She walked over and came out of the cabin. With her hands in her back pockets she finally said

'' Percy I'm sorry. I was just so ugh not me. I should've have acted like that.'' She kept her gaze glued to the floor.

I looked at her. Wow. Annabeth Chase was apologizing. I knew I shouldn't think that way but still this was a rare occasion.

''Hey, It's not your fault you were jealous.'' I smile. She looks up.

'' I wasn't jealous in particular,'' She glares '' Okay maybe a smidge.''

She laughs and takes my hand. '' Now what were you going to say?''

Crap. Now our make-up moment was going down south. '' Umm. I finally found out what to tell Calypso.''

'' Oh.'' She mouths.

I decided to take this chance and told her the whole plan.

Annabeth's Pov:

The plan was so simple that it would work. Calypso thought Percy had made the decision to let her go. That was true, but Percy couldn't enforce it. The gods had to approve. Most of the Gods didn't agree, but in the end it was a decision that won by one vote. Calypso was let free. Percy had just given them the thought, but in the end he was sent back home. Percy forgot about Calypso. That was a lie. He never forgot. Regretfully, he moved on though, but he knew the moment when he came back from the Island and saw me in tears around his shroud, I was the one for him.

'' It might just work.'' I tell him. His eyebrows rose.

'' Really?'' He questions.

'' It's a 50/50 chance Seaweed Brain. It could go either way.''

He smiles. Idiot.

'' You didn't really think I would choose her over you? Did you?'' He smirks.

I knew he wouldn't, but this hasn't happened to me before. I was a daughter of Athena not a normal High School girl who ends up getting cheated on. Besides he was my first boyfriend. Other than Luke, but that was one sided.

'' No.'' I murmur.

He cracks a smile.

'' You trust me!''

'' Shut up!''

We wound up at the shore where Percy pushed me over.

'' Hey.'' I shout dripping with water. He jumps in after me.

'' You never said we couldn't push each other into water.'' He laughs.

Wow. I never knew I could feel this way. Instead of tearing us apart, Calypso was actually pushing us closer together. My heart was pounding. We finally had our second underwater kiss after all. Sweet and caring, but never letting go. I run back to the cabin. It was the perfect ending. Until tomorrow. We have to tell Calypso tomorrow. I smile instead. Percy wouldn't choose her over me. He said so himself. I fall into a dizzying sleep.

**Like no like. Just tell me. Now I know I should've made it longer, but you know. I couldn't. Sorry. Anyway just review and stuff. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


End file.
